


Naruko

by BnhaLover4235



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22524340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BnhaLover4235/pseuds/BnhaLover4235
Summary: This is a love story but it is also a story about Naruko Uzumaki Uchiha, Naruto's twin sister and besides this story might have some smut in it. And we will be meeting Sasuke's twin sister Sasuko Uchiha.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruko, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 3





	1. The beginning

Author's POV   
Naruto and Naruko Uzumaki are twins but there is one thing that is different about them. That happens to be their attendance and grades. Naruko is great at jutsu and she will do anything for Naruto as well as be there for him. But there is one thing she will do and that is if Naruto doesn't pass she's refusing to take the headband at all. Even though Naruto would want her to have the headband. As time passed they both passed together right after Mizuki told Naruto steal the scroll of sealing and take it to the forest but what Naruto did was learn the multi shadow clone jutsu and shadow clone jutsu. Then the next day came and that is when they get assigned to the teams and what had happened before Iruka-sensei came into the room was the accidental kiss between Sasuke and Naruto. Naruko then laughed at Naruto. "Naruko don't laugh at me." Naruto said whining to his sister Naruko. But Naruko didn't stop laughing at them so Naruto decided to push Naruko and she fell into Sasuke but what had happened was she ended up kissing Sasuke. Naruko had mixed feelings about it. But then she was about to go for a walk. "Hey Naruko maybe you should wait and see what team you are on and besides you have a secret." Sasuke said. "Okay I'll wait till after we get our teams and yeah I have a secret." Naruko said. After they had that conversation she found out who was on her team.

Naruko's POV   
After me and Sasuke had our conversation we had to found out who was on our team. "Alright. Team 7 will be Naruko, Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura." Iruka said. "Iruka you can't put Naruko on my team." Sakura said. "And why not Sakura?"Iruka asked. "Because she is always trying to do things all by herself." Sakura said. I can't believe she said that. "Just because mine and Naruto's step-father had made this team before he died does not mean you can bitch about it." I said. "And who is your step-dad Naruko huh?" Sakura asked. "Minato." I said. "Naruko you know mom doesn't like to talk about it. And even dad said what had happened to him." Naruto said. "Yeah I know just won't give our real identities away got it?" I said. "Yeah I got it. But after Kakashi gets here we will have to tell them about ourselves." Naruto said. "Yeah I know." I said. Me and Naruto get along pretty well. "Okay well I'm off." I said. "Be careful sis you know what happens when your fanboys surround you. Haha Sakura my sister has fanboys." Naruto said while laughing at what he said to Sakura. "Wait Naruto, my sister Sasuko, where is she." Sasuke asked. "I don't know." Naruto said. After that I walked out of the room.

Sasuke's POV   
I watched as Naruko walked out of the room I then saw one of Naruko's fanboys from when we were kids follow Naruko. "Naruto come on we got to follow your sister and make sure she is safe." I said. "Okay." Naruto said. Me and Naruto follow Naruko and that boy that likes her. "Hey Naruko." The boy said. "Oh uh hi who are you?" Narulo asked confused. "Oh my name is Sakuno Nagi. Why did you kiss Sasuke?" The boy that we now know is named Sakuno said. "Oh okay. And I didn't mean too." Naruko said. The next thing that Happened scared me and Naruto the most was the boy pushed her into the lake and Naruko can not swim.So she is scared of the water. "Ahhh!" Naruko screamed. We watched as the boy walked away. Then me and Naruto ran to Naruko. "Naruto, NARUTO!" I yell as I watch as Naruto runs after and I go to Naruko. "Naruko. Naruko! NARUKO!" I yell when I pull her out of the water I see her unconscious and she is also turning blue. I give her CPR and mouth to mouth (Is it the same thing?) After I gave her CPR and mouth to mouth she was breathing again. She then started screaming and luckily Naruto was running back. Naruko was in the middle of a screaming fit when Naruto arrived she stopped. "Naruto where is the guy?" I asked. "I took him to the third Hokage and he told me to tell you that Naruko was always abused by some of the people in our clan. And I'm talking about the Uchiha clan." He said. "Oh yeah me and you had protect her from them." I said. "Yeah." Naruto said. "S-Sasuke N-Naruto is that you?" Naruko asked. "Yes it is us." Me and Naruto said. While looking down at Naruko.

Author's POV   
After that they went back to the class and see Sasuko. "Naruko?" Sasuko asked. "Sasuko? So what team are you on Sasuko?" Naruko asked. "I'm on team 11 with Inuyasha and Denki. What team are you on Naruko?" Sasuko asked. "I'm on team 7." Naruko answered. "Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura are you guys on team 7 as well?" Sasuko asked. "Yes they are." Naruko answered. "Cool." Sasulo said.

Find out what happens in the next chapter. Will Team 11 have sensei of their own?


	2. Meet teams 7 and 11

3rd Hokage's POV   
Kakashi and the other team leaders are here. "Team leaders go get your teams now." I said. "Yes sir." They said as they all leave with their orders. As I'm looking in my camera (Is that what he uses in the anime?) and I see Team 7 and Team 11 are the only teams left.

Author's POV   
Team 7 and Team 11 is the only teams left and Sasuke, Naruko, and Naruto already know who there teacher is. "Naruto, Sasuke, when is sensei going to get here." Naruko asked. "Naruko stop messing with Sasuke and Sasuko you brat." Sakura said. "I didn't know I asked Sasuko." Naruko said as soon as she said that not only did Kakashi walk into the room but it brought back a memory that she didn't want to remember. Naruko starts crying. "No please stop don't kill them." Naruko said as Naruto ran to his sister and as soon as he got her she stopped crying. "Naruko did you remember." Naruto asked. "Yeah and it hurts." She answered as she looks up and sees Kakashi. The only people that know what happened to her were the people that found her tied to the chair. "Okay every one meet me on the roof." Kakashi said. "Denki are you okay?" Inuyasha asked. "Yeah." Denki said. "Okay." Inuyasha said.

Sasuko's POV   
"Sasuke what happened to Naruko." I asked. "Oh you know "HE" just tied her to a chair when we were 7 years old and made her watch as he killed mom and dad in front of her." Sasuke said. "Are you both gonna go after him?" I asked. "Yes we are." He answered. "Okay." I said. After me and my brother had our conversation Naruto and Naruko come up me and my brother. "Naruko I love you." Sasuke said. "I love you too Sasuke." Naruko said. 'Sasuke and Naruko love each other. I really hope Naruto loves me.' I thought to myself. "Sasuko I love you." Naruto said. "I love you too Naruto." I said. 'Yay me and Naruto love each other.' I thought to myself excitedly. After we all confess to each other we go to the roof where Sakura and Kakashi are at. "Sasuke I love you." Sakura said. "Sakura leave him alone please." Naruto said. "Shut up Naruto." Sakura said. "Naruko do something." I said. "Hey Sasuke come here." Naruko said. "Hn okay Naruko." Sasuke said. "Naruko, Sasuke doesn't love you he loves me." Sakura said. "Sakura I actually love Naruko." Sasuke said. "Yeah okay." Sakura said while trying not to laugh. "I really do." Sasuke said. "Whatever." Sakura said. "Sakura." I said. "Yes Sasuko." Sakura said. "My brother really does love Naruko." I said. Sakura is so dumb. I turn around and see Inuyasha and Denki making goofy faces. Inuyasha and Denki are so weird. 

Kakashi's POV   
Naruko must have been the little girl I save all when Naruko was 7. "Alright everyone lets start introductions. Pinky why don't you go first." I said. "Why don't you show us first sensei." Pinky said. "I'm Kakashi Hatake things I like and things I hate I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future never really thought of that. As for my hobbies, I have lots of hobbies." I said. "Well that was useless all he really said was his name." Pinky said. "Alright Pinky your turn." I said. "I'm Sakura Haruno what I like, I mean the person I like is. (Looks over at Sasuke.) Uh my hobby is. (Again looks at Sasuke.) And my dream for the future is. (Looks at Sasuke and starts to blush.)" Sakura said. "And what do you hate?" I asked. "Naruko and Naruto." Sakura said. 'She hates Obito's kids?' I asked myself. "Okay Raven your turn." I said. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha and I hate alot of things and I don't particularly like anything well except I like Naruko." Sasuke said. "My dream for the future no it's more of an ambition is to kill a certain someone and revive my clan." Sasuke said. "Naruko and Naruto your turn." I said. "I'm Naruko Uzumaki Uchiha and I'm Naruto Uchiha Uzumaki, I like ramen and training. What else we like are our boyfriend/girlfriend, instant ramen in a cup and we really like the ramen at Ichiraku that Iruka-sensei got us and we like tomatoes as well. But we hate the three minutes you have to wait after you poor the water in the ramen cup." They said. "Naruko say your hobbies." Naruto said. "Alright. My hobbies are training and practicing jutsu and my dream no my ambition is the same as Sasuke's. We are going to revive our clan and kill a certain someone." Naruko said. "Naruto what are you hobbies?" I asked. "Reading, training and oh collecting rocks!" Naruto said. "Sasuko what are your likes and dislikes?" I asked. "Well I have none well other than I like my brother Sasuke, Naruko, and Naruto,and Sakura and Inuyasha and Denki. And my dislikes are my older brother Itachi." She said. 'Okay so I got a fan girl, two avengers and two that are sane.' I said to myself. "Alright we start our survival tomorrow." I said. "Yes sensei." They all say. "And don't eat unless you want to puke." I said. "Kakashi if we don't you'll fail us and besides guys just eat and the test is to see if we can work together." Naruko said. "So the test is about teamwork?" Sasuke asked. "Yes." Naruko answered. "Okay." Sasuke said. 'They will never work together.' I said to myself. "Sasuko, Inuyasha, and Denki stay here please." I said. "Okay." They all say. 'So Lord Hokage wants me to tell Sasuko, Inuyasha and Denki who their sensei is.' I said to myself. "Okay I'll be telling you who your sensei is." I said. "Okay thank you Kakashi." Sasuko said. "Your welcome." I said.


	3. Sasuko, Inuyasha, and Denki find out who their sensei is

Author's POV  
Sasuko, Inuyasha, and Denki are at training ground 11 and no it is not training ground 44 which we all known as forest of death. Anyway Inuyasha, Sasuko, and Denki's sensei is Anko also the chunin exam second round holder. Anko is the best sensei any ninja could ask for. When Team 11 make it to training ground 11 they see Anko and are confused until she says. "My name is Anko and I'll be your sensei. So don't get any funny ideas." Anko said. All three of them say. "Yes sensei!" 


	4. Team 7 (Bell test)

Author's POV  
As Naruko and Naruto were getting dressed for the day they decided to eat breakfast so they weren't hungry. Naruto and Naruko ate ramen and a salad for breakfast. As Sasuke was getting dressed for the day he decided to eat breakfast so he wasn't hungry. Sasuke had a salad for breakfast. But Sakura decided to not to eat after getting dressed because she wanted to listen to Kakashi instead of doing as Naruko said which is to eat. When all of Team 7 got to the training grounds Kakashi was no where to be found so Naruko just went to one of the polls and fell asleep with Sasuke and Naruto guarding her from danger. When Kakashi finally showed up. He had woken up Naruko but she was not happy about Kakashi being late so she snapped. "If you late tomorrow I will make sure my parents and Rin know that your late to your team everyday. Got it?" Naruko said. "I understand Naruko." Kakashi said. You could hear how scared Kakashi was of Naruko but since she is Kushina's daughter that made him all the more scared of her. But then again Rin is also the one who told him about how mad Naruko could get when she doesn't get her way. When Naruko was 7 she had told Kakashi that if she was put on his team and he was late she would get mad at him. And that is was she did. Anyway back to the main concern the bell test. "Alright you four will be given till noon to get these three bells from me." Kakashi said. Sakura being the dense girl that she is, asks Kakashi "Why are there only three bells when there are four of us?" Sakura asked. "Three of us will pass while the one that doesn't get a bell will sent back to the academy and start all over again." Naruko tells Sakura. "Did you hear that Sasuke, Naruto might have to go back to the academy." Sakura said. "Hn." Sasuke said as it is all he says to Sakura. As soon as Kakashi says start they all go and hide but Sakura is the only one who didn't conceal her chakra while the other three did. Kakashi appeared behind Sakura and put her under a genjutsu but Sakura saw Sasuke with kunai and shurikin piercing his body. She screamed so loud that her teammates thought 'Damn Sakura is so stupid for falling for the genjutsu.' Everyone thought. As Sakura was laying ground unconscious unknowing of the others still fighting. 

~Somewhere close to Sakura~

Author's POV  
Sakura is still unconscious on the ground but when she wakes up and runs out of the forest. What she finds is Naruko's boyfriend Sasuke, with his body in the ground and his head above ground. "Sakura?" Sasuke asked. "Ahhh Sasuke is a talking head!" Sakura screamed as she fainted. "And that's my partner." Sasuke said as he dug himself out of the ground with the help of Naruko of course. "Thanks Naruko." Sasuke said. "Your welcome Sasuke. Oh by the way do you want to join forces with me I mean this is about teamwork after all." Naruko asked. "Sure, does your brother know?" Sasuke asked. "Yes he does. Even if he doesn't show it, he is pretty smart when he isn't thinking about ramen." Naruko answered. As the bell test went on, Naruto tried to eat lunch and ended up tied to the poll. So when Naruko got there she smacked her brother up side his head. "Naruto, you complete moron why would you try to eat lunch by yourself when me and you teamed up?!" Naruko yelled at Naruto. "Oh, Naruko you should know your idiot brother by now, since you've known him for all your life. He only ever thinks with his stomach. And never thinks of anyone but himself." Sakura said laughing. "You are a fucking bitch Sakura! Me and him lost our parents when we were only fucking 7 years old! So he would always fucking starve himself! Do you think losing your parents is fucking a joke?!" Naruko screamed at Sakura. 'Damn' Everyone other than Sakura and Naruko thought. "Naruko calm down. Please." Naruto said. "Alright Naruto mostly because I know the meaning of this damn test." Naruko said sassily. "So you wan to team up sis?" Naruto asked. "Yeah do you want Sasuke on our team?" Naruko asked. "Sure sis." Naruto said. As Naruko walked over to Sasuke to ask him if he wanted to join her and Naruto. "Sasuke! Come join my team!" Sakura asked well more like yelled. "No Sakura." Sasuke said. "Aw! But why?" Sakura asked. "Because you insulted Naruto." Sasuke said. "Hey Sasuke do you want to join mine and Naruto's team?" Naruko asked. "Sure why not." Sasuke said. "SASUKE!! Why didn't you join my team!!??" Sakura once again yelled her question. "1. You insulted Naruto. 2. Your annoying." Sasuke said.

Naruko's POV  
Damn Sasuke is savage when it comes to me and Naruto. So when they all sat down the eat. Naruto was still tied to the poll and wasn't allowed to have any food. "So Sasuke do you want to get lunch with me and Naruto later?" I asked. "Sure Naruko what are you to getting for lunch anyway?" Sasuke said. "Me and my brother are going to get some ramen and salad." I said. "Ah gotcha. So are you and Naruto eating ramen or is he the one eating ramen?" Sasuke asked. "Naruto is the one that is getting the ramen, I planned on getting a salad. So what did you plan on getting to eat?" I said. "Well I would probably get a salad with extra tomatoes on mine." Sasuke said. "Wow so lets continue this test." I said.

Author's POV  
As the test went on Sakura kept insulting Naruto and wouldn't stop until the test was over. Well lets just say that Sakura had to feed Naruto food from the bento and was pissed that Naruko was talking to Sasuke and wasn't annoying him by talking to him. So when the test was over was the funniest moment in all of Naruko and Naruto's life. Sakura heard Naruto laughing and screamed at him for laughing at her. "Naruto stop laughing at me!" Sakura screamed. "But it is super funny." Naruto said. Sakura was so confused but she noticed something Naruko and Naruto made a plan to get Sakura to feed Naruto. And she fell for it and the only people besides Kakashi that knew what the test was really about was Naruko, Naruto and Sasuke. "Naruko! Why didn't you tell me what this test was about?!" Sakura yelled her question at Naruko. "I didn't tell you because you didn't ask and you were a bitch to Naruto." Naruko said. So when the test was over Team 7 became official. 


	5. Team 7's first mission

Author's POV  
As Sasuke, Naruko and Naruto walked to the ramen shop Naruko noticed they were being followed. "Guys we are being followed." Naruko whispered. "Do you know who it could be?" Naruto whispered back. "Yeah it's Sakura." Naruko whispered. So as the group continued to walk Naruko became really uncomfortable so they walked to the Hokage's office to see if they can lose Sakura. As soon as they arrived to the Hokage's office they went inside. "Sakura I know that's you." Naruko said. "And what of it?" Sakura asked sassily. "You do realize that what you just did is called stalking right?" Naruko asked. "Yes I do." Sakura said. "Alright." Naruto said. "So Sasuke we are gonna be going on D rank missions before we can get higher missions right?" Sakura asked. "Well duh." Naruko said answering for Sasuke. "Shut up no one asked you Naruko!" Sakura shouted. "Sakura you do know that we are at the Hokage's office right?" Naruto asked. "Yeah I do." Sakura said. "Then don't insult my sister in front of me or Sasuke again got it?" Naruto asked. "Yeah whatever, Naruto." Sakura said. A little bit later as team 7 was walking into the Hokage's office Sakura decided to go and tell Old Man Hokage that Naruko was bullying her. "Naruko." Lord Hokage said. "Yes?" Naruko asked confused. "Are you bullying Sakura?" The Hokage asked. "No why would I?" Naruko asked. "Because Sakura came and told me that you are bullying her." The Hokage said. 'I must confess I feel like a monster!!!!!!' Naruko thought to herself when she remembered that she and Naruto hold the nine tailed fox demon. 'She just didn't understand that me and my brother are different than most people.' Naruko thought. "Sakura, I told lord Hokage not to put you on the team that I will be on but the old man didn't listen to me." Naruko said. "Girls enough." Kakashi said. Sakura is the one team 7 member that Naruko has issues with. "Naruko Uzumaki I hope you get killed in battle!" Sakura shouts. "Sakura you will not speak to her like that!" Naruto shouts. "No!!! That brat needs to learn her place!" Sakura shouts back. "Sasuke I'm gonna go home." Naruko said. "No your not leaving." Sasuke said. "Fine." Naruko said going over to the couch in the office to lay down. "Sakura when Naruko and Naruto were kids they lost their entire clan. Do you know what clan they belong to?" The Hokage asked. "No." Sakura said. "They are from the Uchiha clan." The Hokage said. "I apologize Naruko and Naruto. But I don't like that your dating Sasuke. Sakura said. "Wait they are dating?!" Kakashi said shocked. "Yeah Kashi." Naruto said. "But why didn't tell me?" Kakashi asked. "Your not supposed to say my nickname Naruko." Kakashi said. "Sorry." Naruko said. "Oh don't sad. Your dad would me if he were to find out about you being sad." Kakashi said. "Kakashi just because my dad is Obito doesn't mean you can be scared of him. And besides he is dead so he couldn't kill you for making me sad even if he wanted to." Naruko said sadly. "It's alright Naruko. You can call me Kashi but only with the Hokage and our team and at home since I take care of you since you are my god siblings." Kakashi said. {Sorry I was tired😅 So the next part of is the real part of this story that is what I wanted it to go.} After getting to the Hokage's they went inside to wait for their team. As soon as Sakura walked in with them was the final clue to see if Sakura was really following them. "What do you want Sakura?" Naruko asked. "I wanted to know if we had any missions." Sakura said. "Yeah right you wanted to follow Sasuke." Naruto said. "Your right. Even though he is dating Naruko I still like Sasuke." Sakura said with her head down in sadness. "Sakura you have to get over Sasuke." Naruko said. "I know but still there is no one else that are single though." Sakura said. "You'll just have to wait and see." Naruko said. A little bit later team 7 had to go after Tora the cat. "Alright I'm done with these stupid missions!" Naruto and Naruko shouted at the Hokage. "Alright then you get a C-rank mission instead of a D-rank mission and it would be to go after Tora again." The Hokage said. "We'll take the C-rank!" All of team 7 said. A little while later Tazuna the bridge builder comes into to the room to see team 7 and he gets mad real quick. "I thought I asked for ninjas not children!" Tazuna shouts angrily. "We are ninja you asshole!!!" Naruko shouts right before jumping at Tazuna only to be grabbed by Kakashi to stop her from killing Tazuna. "Naruko he is the client don't kill him even if he did insult you." Kakashi said. "Fine, lets go and get the bridge builder home." Naruko said. The team went to their homes to get ready to go to the Land Of The Waves. After getting ready they all met up at the front gate. "Oh yeah! I'm a traveler now!" Naruto yells. "Naruto shut up!" Sakura yells. "Sakura why are you yelling at my brother?" Naruko asked. "He was yelling to loud so I yelled at him." Sakura said. "Don't yell at him again." Naruko said darkly. "Got it." Sakura said. "Bitch." Sakura said under her breath but Naruko heard her. "Don't call me a bitch again." Naruko said. "What! You heard that?!" Sakura asked shocked. "Yeah now shut up." Naruko said. "Don't tell me what to do! Your just jealous that I'm pretty!" Sakura yelled. "Yeah uh huh keep telling yourself that." Naruko said. "You-you bitch! I wish you had never been born to this village and I wish we never met!" Sakura screamed. "Oh I can make that happen." Naruko said. "NARUKO!" Naruto yelled. "Yes." Naruko asked. "Let's go up ahead with Sasuke." Naruto said. "Yeah okay." Naruko said. "Sasuke!!" Sakura shouted. "No." Sasuke said. A little while later all of team 7 make to the location of their mission. "Alright team now that we are here we are gonna be starting tomorrow." Kakashi said.


	6. Sakura and Tenten ship

Who should Sakura be with? 

Lee

Kankuro

Choji

Who should Tenten be with?

Lee

Neji

Shino


End file.
